To Be A Hero
by jtippy100
Summary: Percy Jackson is just a regular guy until he is gifted powers by a dying god and uses them to become a superhero.


**AN: This is a PJO superhero au where the gods are real but not their parents. Criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Percy Jackson_** **.**

Percy Jackson has always loved superheroes. They were able to do things he never could. Specifically, they could protect the people they loved. Superman always saved Lois Lane and Spider-Man always protected Aunt May. Percy, however, hadn't ever been able to stand up to his step-dad, Smelly Gabe. He hadn't been able to protect his mom from Gabe when he hit her, or when he forced her to work at a dead-end job to support his gambling addiction, and he hadn't been able to protect her when Gabe beat her to death when Percy was seven. Gabe got the hell out of Dodge after that. The police never found him.

After that, Percy had drifted from orphanage to orphanage, always getting kicked out of every place because he just couldn't seem to put up with people's bullshit. He'd fight the bullies who picked on the younger kids and he'd back talk every single adult who dared to say something against one of the other orphans. He told every one of the kids he defended that thanked him that he was just trying to be like his heroes. Little did he know, someday he'd have exactly that chance.

I was running late for work again. No matter how hard I tried, I never could seem to make it there on time. Today I was going to be late because my alarm clock had forgotten that it had a job to do. Yesterday it had been because my toaster had blown up while I was trying to make toast. The day before, it had been because I had forgotten to put gas in my car the previous night. The only reason I hadn't been fired yet, was because I was freakishly good at my job. I worked in a crime lab at the New York City police department. I had known I would be a police scientist from the moment I had seen Gabe kill my mother. I was going to get my mother justice. I would be the guy to bring Gabe in.

When I arrived at the precinct, I could tell I was about to get chewed out by the police captain. Captain D loved to yell at me. Just before Captain D could yell at me for being late for the twentieth day in a row, my favorite co-worker saved my sorry ass.

"Percy! I need you to come look at these footprints!" I turned around to see Annabeth Chase calling out to me. I ran over to her before Captain D could call him over.

"Thanks for that Annabeth. I did not need to be fired today,"

"No problem, dummy. But you really do need to start waking up earlier,"

"I can't do that. You know I need my beauty sleep,"

"I'm sure you do, Percy. But I wasn't lying when I said I needed you to look at some footprints for me,"

"What?! I thought you were just being an extremely helpful best friend and getting me out of trouble!"

"I _was_ being an extremely helpful best friend and getting you out of trouble, but I also need you to look at footprints for me,"

"Ugh. Fine. But only if you promise to watch that new episode of _The Flash_ with me,"

"You've got yourself a deal,"

I then settled in for a long day of staring at pictures of footprints and blood spatters.

I was staying late at the crime lab to run a few more DNA tests when something odd began to happen. I saw water rising out of the beakers it was in and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. Seconds later, a man appeared out of thin air. He was tall, he had a beard, and he smelled like sea salt. Also, he was glowing. Not in a 'he's so happy he's positively glowing' way but in a 'glo-stick' way. The man then began to speak to me. "I am the great Poseidon, god of the sea, and I am dying, as are my brothers and sisters. I must pass my powers on to a mortal worthy of them, and I have chosen you Perseus Jackson."

"What? Why me? How are you dying if you're a god? What is happening?"

"There is not any time for questions, Perseus. Just know that when you awaken, you will have abilities surpassing anything you've ever seen."

And with those words the god relinquished his powers to me and promptly died. Before I could ever process what had just happened I passed out.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I'll hopefully update it if I feel like it's wanted.**


End file.
